


Untitled

by marinesku



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insanity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Торин/Бильбо. Современное АУ. У Торина раздвоение личности, в большую часть времени он самый обычный человек, но когда он попадает под действие своей второй половины, начинаются его «походы за сокровищем». Бильбо случайно знакомится с Торином и они вместе идут биться с драконом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
— Я был на приеме на прошлой неделе. Док не советовал мне ни с кем об этом говорить.  
— Если тебе не хочется, тогда, конечно, не надо.  
Бильбо просто нравится слушать его глуховатый низкий голос. Нравится на него смотреть. Наверно, он поступает низко и эгоистично, провоцируя Торина на эти рассказы, но ему так не хочется уходить из его мастерской.   
Торин закатывает рукава простой клетчатой рубашки, когда начинает работу. У него красивые крепкие предплечья с гладкими темными волосами до запястья. Он убирает тяжелую гриву в хвост, завязывает бандану двойным узлом на затылке, только этнические косички с вплетенными бусинами остаются спереди и лежат на широких плечах. Поднимает капот, бросает беглый взгляд на мотор, наклоняется ниже, что-то трогая рукой. Бильбо задерживает дыхание, опираясь плечом на косяк открытых ворот.   
— В том-то и дело, что мне хочется, — в темноте ремонтного зала кожа Торина кажется еще более смуглой, а голубые глаза кажутся ненормально светлыми на лице. — Но у меня уже несколько недель стойкая ремиссия, и, наверно, так будет лучше. Для всех.  
Под его взглядом Бильбо всякий раз теряется и замирает.  
— Да, конечно. Я понимаю.  
Все-таки дворфы — необыкновенно яркая нация, в который раз думает он. В этом, пусть родном и милом для Бильбо, но насквозь заурядном городе Торин — непривычная экзотика. Странно, что он вообще решил задержаться здесь хоть на какой-то срок.   
— А тебе действительно интересно? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, — кивает Бильбо совершенно искренне. — Но если это тебе повредит, не надо.  
Разговоры с Торином для него как книги, только круче.   
Раньше он любил читать, чужая выдумка всегда захватывала его целиком, погружая в иные миры до потери ощущения реальности. В детстве Бильбо мог глотать книги взахлеб и, переворачивая последнюю страницу, потом неделями бредил то путешествиями во времени, то дальними странами, то полетами в космос, то героическими битвами прошлого. Отцу это не нравилось, он считал фантазии верным спутником неудачников — кто знает, возможно, он был прав. Иногда он запирал от Бильбо книжный шкаф на ключ в наказание, и только доброта матери сокращала пытку до пары-тройки дней. И тогда одержимость чтением начиналась снова.  
С возрастом все как-то само прошло. Рассосалось. Учеба в колледже, университет, работа. Жизнь встала на взрослые рельсы, и прежде так любимые им книги теперь пылились где-то в дальних кладовках.  
А потом он случайно разговорился с Торином в баре...  
Рассказы его в чем-то сродни тем пленительным историям из детства и задевают похожие струны. Правда отчего-то они не дают того же сладостного ощущения безопасной причастности, как книги, не позволяют приятно, но впустую пофантазировать о заранее несбыточном. Совсем наоборот. Истории дворфа болезненно бередят душу, цепляют, рождают внутри смутное и тревожное беспокойство. Иногда даже не дают спать — так, словно Бильбо обязательно должен что-то предпринять. Услышав их однажды, он как будто утратил внутреннее равновесие, успокоенность, и больше не мог по-прежнему довольствоваться привычным ритмом жизни и простыми ее радостями.  
Они по-настоящему. Они не выдумка, Бильбо чувствует, кто бы там что ни думал. Они будоражат его, как наркотик, и так же вызывают зависимость, вновь и вновь приводя в автосервис, где работает Торин Оукеншилд.  
Конечно, Бильбо влюблен — к чему себя обманывать. Конечно, без единого шанса — он себя и не обманывает. Но дело не в этом. Не только в этом, по крайней мере.  
— Про что? — глядя в мотор, приглушенно спрашивает Торин, словно сдаваясь.  
— Про Гору, — радостно выдыхает Бильбо и опускается на перевернутый ящик у входа.  
  
К чести Торина, он сказал правду о себе сразу.   
На следующий же день после знакомства в баре Бильбо увидел его сидящим на скамейке у дверей собственного дома.   
— Мистер Оукеншилд? — глуповато высунулся он в окно пикапа. — Одну минуту, я только поставлю машину в гараж и открою.  
— Нет-нет. Я не собираюсь заходить, — поднялся Торин. — Только кое-что хочу сказать вам.  
Бильбо неловко вылез из автомобиля и, оставив его у дороги, поспешил к дому. Боковым зрением он заметил осуждающий взгляд миссис Стэтфорд через живую изгородь.   
— Может, все же зайдете? — неуверенно спросил он, покосившись на соседку.   
Торин тоже оглянулся и нехотя согласился.  
Однако он не стал проходить в гостиную, остановившись в холле, и наотрез отказался от ужина.  
— Я вчера малость перебрал.   
— Что вы! Я бы этого не сказал…  
— Не перебивайте меня, если вам не сложно, — попросил Торин с холодной любезностью, и Бильбо осекся.   
— Простите, — едва не шепотом сказал он.  
Взгляд Торина немного смягчился.   
— Я довольно разговорчив, когда выпью. И многое рассказывал вам вчера. А делать этого не стоило.  
— Мне было невероятно, просто потрясающе интересно, мистер Оукеншилд, — воодушевленно закивал Бильбо.   
— Дело в том, что все, сказанное мной, неправда, — оборвал его восторги дворф. Бильбо растерянно сморгнул, и Торин странно усмехнулся. — Обычно я не ищу встреч со случайными собутыльниками, чтобы сообщить им о своем вранье. Взрослые люди всегда понимают такие вещи без объяснений. Но вы, мистер Бэггинс, слушали так, словно верите моим россказням… — он немного помолчал и пожал плечами. — Это было очень трогательно, но я не люблю никого обманывать. Наверно, глупо с моей стороны, но я все-таки решил прийти к вам, чтобы извиниться.  
— Я правда поверил вашим словам, — обескураженно сказал Бильбо. — Странно. Мне всегда казалось, что ложь от правды я отличаю легко. Вы говорили так… — он поискал нужное слово, но все, приходящие на ум: убедительно, уверенно, горячо — совсем не походили. — Вы говорили так, как обычно не врут.   
Он посмотрел на дворфа. Торин высился посреди небольшого холла громадой и выглядел великаном в скромном по размерам Бэг-Энде. Но что-то в его позе: в чуть ссутуленных плечах, в наклоне головы, в напряженно сжатых кулаках — выдавало скрытую уязвимость. Так в тот момент показалось Бильбо, и сердце его похолодело от необъяснимой жалости.  
— Дело в том, что я… — Торин опустил глаза, тоже подбирая слова, — не всегда в себе. У меня… заболевание. Нервное, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — он бросил скользящий полувопросительный взгляд, и Бильбо утвердительно кивнул. — Оно не опасно, не подумайте. Просто временами я говорю довольно странные вещи…  
— В которые сами верите? — перебил его Бильбо, неожиданно даже для себя. — Вы ведь сами верите в них?   
— От этого они не становятся правдой, — кривовато улыбнулся Торин, уходя от прямого ответа.  
— Но от этого они перестают быть ложью, — по какой-то странной причине Бильбо сам обрадовался этому своему внезапному умозаключению, пожалуй, гораздо больше Торина. — Вы ведь не врали мне вчера. А значит, вам не за что извиняться сегодня.  
Торин долго внимательно смотрел на Бильбо, так что тот невольно сжался.  
— У вас интересный взгляд на жизнь, мистер Бэггинс, — неожиданно сказал он.  
Бильбо не решился тогда уточнить, что он имел в виду. Просто постарался убедить себя, что, наверно, ничего плохого.  
А через неделю у него первый раз за десять лет сломался отцовский пикап.  
  
— Это что-то вроде бункера? Или системы туннелей с залами? — спрашивает Бильбо.  
Торин раздраженно закатывает глаза и качает головой.  
— Нет. Залы находятся в королевском дворце, он сразу за главными воротами. Про него я тебе уже рассказывал.   
— Я помню, помню, — поспешно уверяет его Бильбо.  
— Туннели тоже есть, но расположены намного ниже, и вообще в другой, северной, части горы. И шахты есть — там, где проходят золотые жилы или находятся залежи камней. Там же, на севере, живет и большая часть шахтеров. А к востоку от главных ворот — кварталы поцивильней. Ювелирные мастерские, сувенирные лавки, банки, дорогие магазины, дома тех, кто побогаче, там всегда много туристов. В западной же обитает части народ попроще: кузнецы, инженеры, строители. Но там тоже хорошо — интересные фасады, резные ограды. Наши сапожники не без сапог, — в его голосе звучит неприкрытая гордость. Он отрывается от работы ненадолго, глядя куда-то в пустоту темного гаража, так, словно видит в дальнем углу мираж, но потом, быстро опомнившись, возвращается к мотору. — Обычный большой город. Но внутри горы.  
Он всегда говорит о Горе в настоящем времени, так будто только что приехал оттуда и со дня на день вернется.   
— Как Шир? — спрашивает Бильбо.  
— Да, — коротко соглашается Торин. — Только очень красивый.  
Он не сразу понимает, что сказал, но Бильбо не обижается: Торин не хотел принизить его Шир, просто он слишком сильно любит свой Эребор.  
Осознав сказанное, он чуть смущенно улыбается:  
— Я не то имел в виду. Шир тоже красив, конечно, но Одинокая гора...  
— Твоя родина, — кивает Бильбо. — Я понимаю.  
Он любит говорить про Гору. Про Гору говорить можно спокойно, не думая ни о каком вреде — Эребор ведь точно существует.   
Существовал.   
Обрывки новостей из детства Бильбо помнит и сам. "Трагедия Эребора", "Мировое сообщество скорбит о погибших", "Десятки тысяч пострадавших от стихии", "Величайшая катастрофа века", "Уникальный памятник древнейшей культуры полностью разрушен"...  
— До войны Эребор был самым прекрасным местом в мире, — тихо говорит Торин. — Если бы ты его тогда видел...  
— До войны? — переспрашивает Бильбо. — До извержения, ты имел в виду?  
Торин выпрямляется и на мгновение замирает, прикусив губу.  
— Да, — между бровями его пролегает глубокая складка. — Конечно, да. Я оговорился. До... извержения.   
Он всегда произносит это слово с трудом, через силу, так, будто оно противно ему одним своим звучанием. Бильбо клянет свой длинный язык и свою бестактность. Как можно было так грубо пройтись по больному, из праздного любопытства задеть незарубцевавшуюся глубокую рану дворфа.  
— Готово, — звучно хлопает крышка капота, и Бильбо вздрагивает.  
— Спасибо.  
Торин поводит плечом привычным движением: "не стоит благодарности", как обычно молча берет деньги согласно прайсу, и только потом вдруг окликает в спину:  
— Бильбо.  
Тело окатывает горячей волной. Никогда раньше Торин не обращался к нему так. Отстраненное "мистер Бэггинс" сменилось официальным Уиллом совсем недавно, и Бильбо был рад уже этому. Но домашнее имя не звучало из уст Торина еще ни разу. Он оглядывается.  
— Тебе не обязательно ломать машину всякий раз, когда ты хочешь меня увидеть, — усмехается Торин. — Вещи такого не заслуживают.   
Бильбо застывает соляным столбом, не в силах ни двинуться с места, ни что-то сказать, пока Торин тщательно и мучительно медленно вытирает испачканные маслом пальцы.  
— Я не против твоего общества, — вскидывает наконец он глаза, — Можешь заходить иногда. Если у меня нет работы, я у себя наверху.   
Горячая душная краска: стыд и счастье в равной пропорции — заливает Бильбо до кончиков ушей. Он сглатывает, глупо несколько раз кивает головой и садится за руль.   
Торин отходит с дороги, прислоняется к стене. На щеке его полосой смазано пятно машинного масла, отвороты рукавов потемнели от пыли, а линялые джинсы порваны на коленке, но узкая лента банданы светится на черных волосах в полумраке. Похожая на серебряную корону.  
— Ты ведь на самом деле король, да?   
Бильбо знает ответ.  
Но Торин лишь презрительно кривит губы и мотает головой.  
— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на все это, — он поднимает руки ладонями вверх. Обводит взглядом душный гараж, приспособленный под автомастерскую. — Какой я нахрен король?  
Бильбо знает ответ. Уверен, что знает.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Телефон дока он дал Бильбо сам — пару месяцев спустя.  
— Запиши. На всякий случай.  
Бильбо послушно вбил номер в список контактов, но потом все же заикнулся:  
— Слушай, я не уверен...  
— Я же сказал: на всякий случай. Скорее всего, звонить тебе не придется, — успокоил его Торин. — Обычно я успеваю сделать это сам. Но иногда — редко, но случается — находит так быстро, что лучше подстраховаться.  
К тому времени Бильбо считал, что уже давно и хорошо знает Торина. Он привык к его скупым уверенным движениям, к его спокойному тону, негромкому голосу, к его хладнокровию и выдержке в любой ситуации. Глядя на него, Бильбо даже представить себе не мог, как что-то может выбить его из равновесия.   
— Но случись что — звонить только ему, ясно? Никаких скорых, никакой полиции, никого со стороны в помощь, окей?  
— Ты всерьез думаешь, будто я могу устроить тебе проблемы с полицией? — даже обиделся Бильбо.  
Торин кивнул ему сесть на диван и сам устроился напротив, развернув стул спинкой вперед, сложил руки сверху.   
— Если бы дело касалось только меня, я бы не просил, — сказал он. — Да, мне надоело переезжать с места на место. Надоело коллекционировать страны, в которых я персона нон грата. Заново искать работу, знакомиться с чужими людьми, обживаться. Я устал от всего этого. И страшно благодарен Гэндальфу за это место и помощь в устройстве. Шир, пожалуй, первый город, из которого мне не хочется сбежать. Мне здесь по-своему нравится, и даже я мог бы... я могу здесь жить. И мне совсем не хотелось бы разрушить то малое, что у меня есть, из-за своей болезни. Но это не самое главное.  
Он опустил голову, волосы упали вниз, наполовину закрывая лицо. Бильбо захотелось протянуть руку и отвести их назад, за спину, коснуться его плеча и сжать, чтобы Торин мог почувствовать его поддержку. Чтобы он хотя бы на минуту перестал ощущать себя всюду чужим, не был таким одиноким и потерянным.   
— Это совсем не главное, — Торин заправил темные густые пряди за уши и снова посмотрел на Бильбо. — От меня зависят другие, вот что важнее. Очень сильно зависят. Нас так мало, и мы так тесно связаны друг с другом. А я тот, по кому будут судить об остальных. Каждый мой просчет, каждая выходка тенью ляжет на всех, ударит по чужим судьбам. Если бы речь шла только обо мне, я бы плюнул, мне мало надо и я ничего не хочу. Но у других есть жизнь, которой они дорожат, и на это я плюнуть не могу. Дворфов и без моих фокусов не сильно любят.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — начинает Бильбо, но Торин сразу обрывает его:  
— Оставь свою толерантность для других. У нас та еще репутация. И я даже не буду говорить, что незаслуженная. Но стоит только дать повод... В общем, я прошу не ради себя.  
Бильбо невольно посмотрел на фотографию темноволосой красавицы с двумя мальчиками на руках, сразу за спиной Торина, на каминной полке. Фотографию той, ради кого Торин готов был просить.   
Интересно, подумалось ему, как могла она оставить его? И почему не позволяла видеться с сыновьями? В то, что Торин по собственной воле отказался бы от собственных детей, Бильбо не верил. Он пытался удержаться от осуждения. Уверял себя, что не вправе: он ведь не знает, куда заводила Торина болезнь, возможно, он и правда становился неуправляемым. Бильбо не представлял его способным причинить кому-то из близких зло, но мало ли.   
И все же... Можно было бы позволить ему хотя бы мельком видеть их. Хотя бы звонить иногда.  
— Ради них?  
Торин проследил направление его взгляда.  
— И ради них тоже, — он тоже задержал глаза на фото. — Наверно, в первую очередь.   
— Она замужем? — зачем-то спросил Бильбо.  
— Дис? — переспросил Торин и, обернувшись, нахмурился. — Была.  
— Извини, — сказал Бильбо. — Я просто... они ни разу не навещали тебя здесь, и я подумал... — пытаясь замять одну бестактность, он запутался еще больше и тут же ляпнул другую. Он готов был откусить себе язык.  
— Они живут в Этринге, им далеко ехать, — сухо сказал Торин, и, поднявшись, продемонстрировал, что разговор закончен.  
— Подожди, — остановил его Бильбо. — Как я узнаю, что тебе плохо и ты нуждаешься в помощи? Если я не пойму и не смогу вовремя позвонить твоему врачу?  
Торин посмотрел на него сверху вниз — так, словно это Бильбо был психически болен, а потом невесело усмехнулся.  
— Поверь мне, ты ни с чем это не перепутаешь.  
  
Он оказался прав.   
Когда Бильбо, удивленно обнаружив ворота мастерской в полдень субботы наглухо закрытыми, поднимается на второй этаж, он видит другого человека.  
Другого во всем: во внешности, в движениях, взгляде, даже в одежде.   
Бильбо ошарашенно застывает в дверях.  
Наэлектризованный воздух в гостиной едва не искрит от напряжения. Незнакомый Торин пахнет адреналином. Ни намека на привычную отрешенность, ни тени невозмутимой выдержки — каждый жест этого Торина порывист и резок, в глазах его лихорадочный блеск, он собран и сжат, как взведенный курок. Что это оно, Бильбо понимает сразу.  
Торин мельком бросает на него взгляд: скользящий, равнодушный и жесткий — и первое, что приходит Бильбо в голову: он его не узнал. Но на появление его дворф не реагирует никак — не гонит, не удивляется визиту, не спрашивает ни о чем, и Бильбо продолжает тупо стоять в дверном проходе.  
На Торине больше нет расстегнутой мягкой рубашки и обычных рабочих джинсов — военного кроя штаны, футболка цвета хаки, тяжелые берцы. Когда он наклоняется положить что-то в солдатский вещмешок, с его шеи свисает железный жетон на цепочке.  
— Чего тебе? — отрывисто бросает он через плечо.  
Голос его тоже чужой, как и взгляд — такой же холодный и властный.  
— Ты уезжаешь? — тихо спрашивает Бильбо, словно и так не ясно. Именно поэтому, видимо, дворф не удостаивает его даже кивком. — Куда?  
Не говоря ни слова, Торин продолжает умело укладывать что-то в походный мешок.   
— Не хочешь отвечать? — убито произносит Бильбо.   
— Тебе известен ответ. — Торин встряхивает головой, и косички раздраженно взлетают и падают за плечи. Он все же смотрит на потерянного Бильбо и закатывает глаза. — В этом городе и правда только тупеть. Куда, по-твоему, может направляться король Эребора?  
— Но... — Бильбо сглатывает, не зная, как и что говорить. Разговаривать с сумасшедшими в состоянии острого бреда ему никогда не приходилось. Пытаясь выиграть время, он проходит в гостиную и только тогда видит оружие.   
Один огромный пистолет лежит в центре журнального столика. Сразу за насечками на длинном стволе вытравлен витиеватый узор, а на массивной черной его рукоятке — серебряный герб. В отполированном светлом металле отражаются солнечные лучи. Рядом кольт — Бильбо видел его изображения в книгах об огнестрельном оружии — он выглядит проще, но основательнее. Без пафоса, зато надежный.   
Из-под странного вида компактной винтовки со складным прикладом, брошенной на кресло, Торин вытаскивает и пристегивает наплечную кобуру. Бильбо переводит взгляд на диван и окончательно немеет: там аккуратно разложен целый арсенал: пара короткостволов с оптическим прицелом, карабин — возможно, М4, но он не уверен, два пистолета-пулемета и АК-47, последний Бильбо узнает безошибочно. Следом за кобурой, уже на пояс Торин цепляет тисненый кожаный ремень с боевыми ножами разных размеров.   
— И это все ты собираешься взять?   
— Это не все, — серьезно говорит Торин. — РПГ уже в машине, остальное заберу по пути.   
— Ты с ума сошел, — произносит наконец вслух Бильбо. — Ты не доедешь со всем этим дальше ближайшего перекрестка.  
— Правда? — усмехается Торин. — И кто же меня со всем этим остановит?  
Он подхватывает со спинки кожаную куртку на меху и останавливается напротив.   
— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — тяжело кладет руку Бильбо на плечо: не сбоку, а сверху, придавливая и словно осеняя. В этом жесте есть что-то устаревшее, даже церемониальное, он до странности... королевский. — Я всегда к твоим услугам.  
— Торин...   
— Прости, — рука, лежащая на плече превращается в барьер между ними, удерживающий Бильбо от приближения. — Но сейчас тебе лучше идти. Я кое-кого жду.  
— Торин, пожалуйста, — срывается голос.  
— Целоваться не будем, — неожиданно язвительно кривит губы дворф, и Бильбо отшатывается, как от удара.  
Он выбить из колеи и напуган до потери координации и едва не падает со ступенек узкой лестницы. От яркой обиды пылают щеки. Только на улице, ослепленный ярким солнцем, он немного приходит в себя и с вместе со способностью видеть обретает наконец присущее ему здравомыслие.  
Бильбо судорожно листает список контактов, пальцы дрожат и не попадают по кнопкам, когда он выбирает нужный номер. Телефон скользит в руках, и он мучительно долго ждет соединения и почти молится, чтобы трубку все-таки взяли.  
— Мистер Дори? — счастливо выдыхает он. — Мое имя Уильям Бэггинс, и вы вряд ли меня знаете.


	3. Chapter 3

Согласно электронной базе данных, беженцев-дворфов в Этринге оказалось чуть больше пары десятков. Женщина по имени Дис среди них была одна.   
В социальной сети Бильбо обнаружил ее полупустую, давно не обновляемую страницу, однако несколько фотографий в альбоме все же нашлись. На них Дис выглядела старше, чем на фото в гостиной Торина, правда красоты ее возраст нисколько не менял. Что-то неуловимо знакомое в ее чертах и взгляде сразу почудилось Бильбо. На третьем просмотре он понял — они стали похожи с Торином. Похожи до странности, почти мистически.   
А впрочем, какая мистика... Они ведь были парой — второе, что он подумал. Парой, прошедшей через многое и многое вместе пережившей. Парой, которую неразрывно связывали уже только двое их сыновей. Не говоря об утраченной родине, об общей трагедии, о корнях своего народа... "Нас так мало, и мы так тесно связаны друг с другом" — вспомнил Бильбо. Даже разойдясь, они продолжали оставаться единым целым и будут им, что бы ни случилось, понял Бильбо, и внутри предательски заскребли кошки.  
То, что он думал об этом, было ошибкой. То, что он испытывал, думая, губило его.  
Никаких надежд, говорил он себе, когда впервые рискнул отправиться к Торину без всякого дела, воспользовавшись разрешением. Никаких пустых фантазий. Добрососедское общение лучше, чем ничего. Подобия дружбы, считал он, будет ему достаточно.  
Но глупому жадному сердцу оказалось мало просто смотреть, просто находиться рядом. Ему захотелось присвоить, заполучить себе. Только себе.  
Бильбо понимал, что его несет не туда, и он пытался затормозить, но рядом с Торином сделать это было непросто. И с каждым днем, с каждой следующей встречей, с каждым новым разговором становилось все труднее.  
Он закрыл альбом. Фотографий Торина там не оказалось. Зато в списке друзей Дис Бильбо ждал другой сюрприз.  
Те, кого он все это время называл про себя "мальчиками" и представлял совсем детьми, в реальности оказались ненамного младше него самого. И уж их-то сетевые страницы заброшенными отнюдь не являлись. Судя по зашкаливающему числу подписчиков у обоих, обилию альбомов с разудалыми фотками с каких-то светских мероприятий, клубных пати и частных вечеринок, валу комментариев к любой записи от отсутствия популярности в городе парни не страдали и жизнью в изгнании точно не тяготились. Теперь Бильбо знал их имена. Старшего, со светлыми волосами, звали Фили, темненького младшего — Кили. На любых тусовках братья выглядели гораздо большими дворфами, чем все, которых когда-либо виденные Бильбо, и уж точно большими, чем Торин или Дис: сложное плетение волос, подчеркнуто этническая одежда, типичное — по-видимому, бутафорское — холодное оружие. Нарочитое выпячивание национального вероятно служило им чем-то вроде имиджа, и от этого Бильбо отчего-то покоробило.   
Торин никогда не пытался мимикрировать под жителей Шира, не скрывал принадлежности к собственной нации, но в своей этнической специфике он меньше всего был похож на ряженого. И вряд ли одобрил бы клоунаду сыновей.  
Но, покопавшись подольше, под завалами снимков с разного рода увеселительных мероприятий у младшего из братьев он натолкнулся на официальные фотографии с чемпионата по практической стрельбе, Кили с медалью на шее стоял на верхней ступеньке пьедестала. Среди заметок Фили нашлось несколько серьезных статей об истории и культуре дворфов, эреборской трагедии, династии Дурина. И неожиданно, в отличие от Дис, у обоих парней Бильбо увидел одинаковый отсканированный снимок отца до извержения — фото было нечетким, но даже по нему было видно, насколько молодой Торин был совсем непохож на себя нынешнего. Бильбо увеличил кадр и сердце его забилось. На груди у дворфа можно было разглядеть витиеватого плетения цепь со знаком королевского достоинства, а на волосах цвета вороного крыла, еще без проседи, тонким ободком белела серебряная корона.  
В поиске более подробной информации о братьях Бильбо полез на сайты местных сми, но ценных сведений там не нашлось. Все, что можно было прочитать о Фили и Кили в газетах и журналах, свидетельствовало лишь о том, что популярность у парней была весьма сомнительного толка. Многочисленные связи и любовные победы, разбитые спортивные машины, откровенный эпатаж, пьяные драки в публичных местах, попадания в полицейский участок — любое упоминание о них имело стойкий привкус скандала.  
Бильбо вздохнул, закрыл ненужные больше вкладки и набрал адрес сайта авиакомпании.  
  
В реальности Дис оказалась еще более красивой, еще более холодной, по-королевски величественной и... совсем ненамного уступала в размерах Торину. Дистанционно-вежливая отчужденность, с которой смотрела она на Бильбо сверху вниз, лишала того остатков и без того слабой уверенности в том, что, прилетев в Этринг, он поступил правильно.  
— Уильям Бэггинс, мэм. Это я звонил вам сегодня утром.  
— Дис Дьюринсон, к вашим услугам. Что вам угодно?  
Наличие фамилии вкупе с ее фонетической адаптацией резанули ухо Бильбо. Он знал, что у дворфов никогда не существовало фамилий, и при оформлении гражданства других стран они либо использовали в качестве замены ей устойчивые прозвища, либо просто дублировали имя. Врача, номер которого продиктовал ему Торин, звали доктор Дори Дори. Дис же взяла за основу имя легендарного основателя рода дворфов. Это было довольно самоуверенно.  
Бильбо надеялся, что она все же пригласит его в дом, но Дис не двигалась с места, в ожидании ответа стоя на пороге своего большого красивого дома, и Бильбо почувствовал себя навязчивым коммивояжером. Все время полета он старательно продумывал речь, которую произнесет, когда встретится с бывшей женой Торина, но первый же надменный взгляд ее ледяных синих глаз одним махом удалил все тщательно отредактированное и сохраненное в памяти, как кнопка delete без подтверждения.  
— Я прилетел сюда из Шира. Я там живу, — глупо добавил он.  
— Вот как? В Хоббитоне?  
— Да... То есть, нет. Не совсем.   
Дис подозрительно приподняла бровь.  
— Хоббитон — агломерация нескольких городов, — пояснил Бильбо. — Мой дом в Шир-сити. Это что-то вроде пригорода.  
— Понимаю, — без интереса кивнула головой Дис. — Так что же вас привело сюда?  
Он сглотнул и набрал воздуха в легкие.  
— Я друг вашего... — в последний момент решимость изменила ему, он запнулся и изменил формулировку: — я друг Торина Оукеншилда.   
На секунду глаза ее вспыхнули таким яростно злым огнем, что Бильбо невольно сделал шаг назад, но Дис совладала с собой, желваки на ее скулах дрогнули, губы жестко сжались, от участившегося дыхания раздулись ноздри длинного прямого носа. Она круто развернулась и направилась в дом, и Бильбо уже представил, с каким треском захлопнется сейчас огромная дверь из темного дерева перед его носом, но, зайдя внутрь, Дис бросила властный взгляд на него уже из темноты прихожей, и, подчиняясь невысказанному приказу, Бильбо двинулся следом за ней.  
Темноватая, несмотря на яркое солнце в стрельчатых окнах, гостиная с высоким потолком немного подавляла монументальностью. Все в ней было устроено явно по-дворфски. Причем не формально — как бутафорские наряды сыновей Дис на тусовках — а по духу. В помещении не было ни единой ненужной детали, ни одного лишнего предмета. Каждая вещь в была красива и по-своему уникальна, а все вместе они удивительно сочетались друг с другом. Но все та же холодная величавость не давала Бильбо ощущения уюта и комфорта. А впрочем, может, все так и было задумано.  
— Значит, у него снова обострение, — безапелляционно и утвердительно произнесла Дис. — Проклятье мужчин этого рода.  
— Нет-нет, что вы, — оправдываясь как за себя, поспешил сказать Бильбо. — У него стойкая ремиссия...  
Но Дис его не слышала, погруженная в собственные — и очевидно тяжелые — мысли.  
— Только теперь вместо себя он прислал вас. Что ж он вас всех так не жалеет? — невесело усмехнулась она. — Он не сообщил вам, что вас не ждет радостная встреча?  
— Он меня не присылал.  
— Бросьте, — знакомым жестом встряхнула она головой, и так же знакомо пружинисто подпрыгнула и опустилась на плечи густая копна черных волос. — Я это уже проходила и не единожды. Я знаю, что ему нужно в его безумии. Ему нужны мои дети. Мои мальчики.   
Она замолчала, сама оборвав себя, болезненно скривилась и медленно отошла к окну. Солнце осветило ее лицо. Высокая и крупная, со смуглой кожей и темным пушком над губой, с резко очерченными, но очень правильными чертами лица, она вдруг показалась Бильбо страдающей, словно измученной долгой тяжелой болезнью. Он снова, в который раз, пожалел дворфов. Сильная и гордая нация, они все были надломлены своей трагедией, выпавшая их народу нелегкая доля отложила отпечаток на судьбу каждого.  
— Вы можете мне не верить, — сказал он. — Но Торин сейчас находится в добром здравии. А я приехал по собственной инициативе.   
— И зачем же?  
Она оторвалась от вида на парк в окне и повернулась к Бильбо.   
Он начал путано и мутно объяснять то, о чем думал, когда принимал самое идиотское решение в своей жизни — и сам чувствовал, насколько глупо выглядит в глазах этой горной королевы.   
Она сделала шаг вперед, оказавшись близко-близко, неожиданно подняла его лицо за подбородок и осмотрела, повернув из стороны в сторону. Бильбо подавился словами.  
— Ну да, — покивала она каким-то своим соображениям. — Хорошенький. Как обычно. Что ж вас всех тянет, как бабочек на огонь? Надеешься на что-то серьезное? Пылинки с него сдуваешь? Веришь каждому его слову, да?  
Бильбо дернул головой, отводя лицо от ее пальцев, и медленно покраснел.  
— Вы все неправильно поняли.  
— Ну конечно, — насмешливо протянула она. — Я знаю своего брата слишком хорошо, чтобы ошибаться в его предпочтениях. Так вот мой тебе совет: беги от него как можно быстрее. Он тебе не пара.   
— Знаете своего... кого? — ошарашенно переспросил Бильбо. — Что вы сказали?  
— Все ты прекрасно слышал, — отрезала Дис. — Воспользуйся только. Держись от него подальше. Он на самом деле сумасшедший, даже если ты в это сейчас не веришь.  
— Но почему?  
— Почему? — дернула она плечом и нервно заходила по залу. — Потому что это наследственное. Потому что передается через поколение. Потому что поствоенный синдром спровоцировал переход из латентной формы. Потому что чертова гордость не позволяет ему наконец признать, что мы потеряли все и он больше никто. Какие еще причины тебе навзать?   
— Но я ни разу не ловил его ни на чем нелогичном или похожем на вранье. Он никогда не путается в рассказах: ни в деталях, ни в общей картине. В чем его болезнь? Что с ним не так?  
Дис остановилась и внимательно посмотрел на Бильбо. Теперь он и сам не понимал, как мог ошибиться, так долго не видеть: она была почти точной копией брата.  
— Ты ведь наверняка покапался со всех существующих справочниках по психиатрии, верно? — вкрадчиво спросила она. — В особенности по статье "шизофрения".  
— Покопался, — угрюмо принял вызов Бильбо.  
— Тогда должен знать, что такое системный бред. Он никогда не бывает нелогичным. Он всегда базируется на существующем положении вещей и наполнен реалистичными деталями. Шизофрения вообще болезнь обладающих интеллектом.   
— А еще я прочитал, что шизофрения — слишком широкий термин, объединяющий кучу неизученных до конца болезней с разными, зачастую противополжными, симптомами. И некоторые исследователи вообще не считают ее прямым диагнозом.  
Дис неприятно рассмеялась.  
— Ну разумеется, он совсем не болен, мальчик, — она с картинной жалостью покачала головой. — Ведь он такой красивый. И тебе так хочется верить, что все у вас будет хорошо.  
— В чем ложь, — не дал себя сбить Бильбо. — Он не король?  
— Король, — подтвердила Дис. — Несуществующего королевства.  
— Значит, Эребора не было?  
— Конечно, был. И был тут ключевое слово. Его больше нет.   
— И Торин воевал? — гнул свою линию Бильбо.  
— А вот войны никакой не было, — вдруг сквозь зубы выдала Дис. — Было извержение.  
— Но вы же сами сказали: поствоенный синдром!  
— Я сказала: посттравматический. Или оговорилась.  
Разговор перестал иметь смысл. Бильбо не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Весь его приезд был бессмыслен. Он сам не знал, чего ждал от них, зачем сюда так рвался.   
— Я молюсь только о том, чтобы моих сыновей обошло родовое безумие. И что бы он там ни говорил, ему я их не отдам. Хватит с меня сумасшествия деда и гибели отца. Я растила своих сыновей будущими героями, а не завсегдатаями психиатрических клиник.  
— Они и стали героями, — сказал Бильбо. — Светской хроники.  
Она вспыхнула и дернулась, как от удара, но снова сдержалась.  
— А что, в дракона ты тоже веришь?  
— В дракона? — удивленно повторил Бильбо.  
— Так ты еще не слышал про дракона? Не больно-то вы и близки, — язвительно улыбнулась Дис и тут же серьезно прищурилась. — Не обманывай себя. Не рассчитывай, что твоя преданность и твои чувства тебе что-то гарантируют. Дворфы не сильно нуждаются в ком-то со стороны.  
— Вы зря так стараетесь обидеть меня, — тихо сказал Бильбо. — Я же говорил: между нами ничего нет. И не будет. Я приехал сам, без его просьбы. Все, чего я хотел... — он замялся, безуспешно пытаясь разобраться, чего же на самом деле хотел, — ... не знаю, как-то помочь ему. Но я ошибся, зря потревожив вас. Мне жаль. Простите. Я, наверно, пойду, с вашего разрешения.  
Он спустился со ступенек широкого крыльца, вышел на солнечную площадку перед домом, сделал глубокий вдох и двинулся к резной ограде. Чувствовал он себя прескверно.  
— Подождите.  
Дис громко окликнула его от дома и почти побежала к воротам.  
В руках ее был чек.  
— Я бы хотела компенсировать вам перелет.  
— Нет-нет, я не возьму, — убежденно ответил Бильбо.   
Она не стала настаивать, и он вышел к ожидающему его у обочины такси.  
— Подождите, — услышал он второй раз и снова замер у открытой двери машины.  
Дис опустила глаза, машинально сминая бумагу в пальцах. Ресницы у нее были густые, длинные и прямые, как щеточка.  
— Как он там? — спросила она. — Вообще?  
— Мне кажется, он не очень счастлив, — сказал Бильбо правду.  
  
  
Все, что ему оставалось, дозвониться в авиакомпанию и обменять билет на сегодняшний вечер. Оставаться в Этринге даже на ужин не хотелось. Бильбо провел карточкой-ключом по щели замка и захлопнул за собой дверь номера. Воздух от кондиционера приятно охладил кожу и немного успокоил его.  
— Ну наконец-то, — внезапно раздался чей-то голос из комнаты, и в проеме нарисовалось два мужских силуэта. Они стояли против света, и Бильбо не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме их могучих фигур.  
— Кто вы такие?   
Сердце невольно застучало сильнее, но он двинулся к ним.  
— Фили, — произнес один.  
— Кили, — слегка поклонился второй и хмыкнул, добавив: — К вашим услугам.  
Они отошли с прохода, и Бильбо оторопело вошел в гостиную.  
Парни выглядели немного иначе, чем на фото в сети, оба были одеты совершенно обыкновенно и по-простому убрали волосы в хвост. Странно ухмыляясь, они обошли вокруг него, откровенно осматривая с ног до головы и тот, который назвался Кили, поцокал языком и спросил, обращаясь к брату.  
— Ну и как тебе этот Уильям Бэггинс?  
Даже его собственное имя в этом вопросе прозвучало как-то особенно пошло.  
— Да как тебе сказать, — насмешливо ответил ему брат. — Жизнь течет, а чьи-то вкусы остаются неизменными.  
Они оба рассмеялись, одной им понятной шутке, и Бильбо разозлился.  
— Как вы сюда попали и откуда меня знаете?  
— Да какая разница? Это сейчас не важно, — сказал Фили. — Ты же нас тоже знаешь, так? — Бильбо кивнул. — Тогда давай сразу к делу.   
Они встали напротив и выжидающе уставились на Бильбо.  
— К какому еще делу? — недоуменно спросил тот.  
— Когда? Где? Каков план? — нетерпеливо пожал плечами Кили. — Ты ведь от дяди к нам приехал? Вот и выкладывай, что он велел.  
— Он ничего мне не велел, — растерянно помотал головой Бильбо.  
Братья переглянулись. Теперь настал их черед удивляться.   
— Что значит ничего? — наконец спросил младший Кили. — Торин снова в порядке, так? Он снова с нами? Пришел в себя, перестал пить гребаные таблетки и наконец собирает всех? Ты ведь из-за этого приехал в Этринг?  
— Я приехал сюда сам. По... своему собственному делу, — запнулся Бильбо, решив не сообщать им о визите, нанесенном их матери. Ему показалось, что лица обоих выразили крайнюю степень разочарования.  
— Какие, к балрогу, у тебя могут быть собственные дела? — пока Кили говорил, Фили уже с досадой отвернулся, все поняв раньше брата. — За каким хером ты приперся в Этринг, если дядя тебя не посылал? Ты ведь его парень.  
Фили тронул брата за рукав.  
— Пойдем. Он ничего не знает. Какой-нибудь, — он презрительно сплюнул, — менеджер по продажам, приехал сюда в сраную командировку. Я же тебе говорил: это просто очередная детка.   
Вся эта история все больше и больше выбивала Бильбо из колеи. Теперь он понимал, что Торин нисколько не преувеличивал, когда говорил об отношении к дворфам. Познакомившись с тремя из них в течение одного утра Бильбо готов был ненавидеть их всех всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Я ему не парень, — жестко сказал он. — Я вас сюда не звал и у меня нет к вам никаких дел. Если вы не покинете мой номер сейчас же, я вызову полицию. Или вам не хватает еще одного скандала с задержанием для колонки светской хроники?  
Старший осуждающе покривился, но промолчал и направился к выходу. Младший изучающе смотрел на Бильбо.  
— Нет, он не очередная детка, — покачал Кили головой. — Ты ведь не очередная детка, правда?  
— Я тебе не детка, — зло выдавил Бильбо.  
— Ты идешь? — спросил Фили, уже от двери.  
— Да, сейчас, — бросил в его сторону Кили и придвинулся к Бильбо вплотную. — Передай ему: мы полностью готовы и ждем только приказа. Одно его слово — и через несколько часов мы в Шире или в любом другом месте, где он скажет. Насчет оружия беспокоиться не надо, как у чемпиона ассоциации у меня есть разрешение на все. И пусть не думает о матери, она все поймет.   
В очередной раз за день Бильбо стоял, огорошенный.  
— Не трать на него время, — крикнул из коридора Фили.  
— Передашь? — спросил Кили, и Бильбо на автомате кивнул.  
— Так вы не считаете его шизофреником? — окликнул он Кили, когда тот уже почти вышел.  
— Шизофреником? Это из-за таблеток-то, которыми его пичкает его мозгоправ? Конечно, нет. Каких только глюков не словишь под всякой химотой. Когда он бросит принимать эту херню, завяжет с дурацкой починкой машин и решится на поход, он сразу придет в норму. Не давай ему их пить, ладно?  
— Кили! — гаркнул вернувшийся Фили в открытую дверь. — Я долго буду ждать, пока ты обихаживаешь этого педика?  
— Не обижайся на него. На самом деле мы совсем не гомофобы, — подмигнул Бильбо Кили. — По нам, пусть Торин пялит хоть овец, только снова станет нашим королем.   
Когда за младшим Дьюринсоном захлопнулась дверь, Бильбо полумертвым от перенапряжения телом рухнул на прохладную гостиничную кровать.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Врач Торина приезжает намного быстрее, чем ожидает Бильбо. Он ненавязчиво любезен, улыбчив без приторности и крайне интеллигентен. Негромкий голос его пропитан интонацией мягкой уступки, но в нем нет той лицемерной сладости, которой часто грешат знакомые Бильбо психологи.   
— Доктор Дори, к вашим услугам, — обхватывает он кисть Бильбо сразу двумя руками. — Вы даже не представляете, как я благодарен вам за звонок.  
Его рукопожатие не жесткое и не вялое, крупные ладони сухие и теплые, их прикосновение почти приятно. Док вообще располагает. Он уверенным шагом направляется к дому Торина, Бильбо следует за ним не так решительно.  
— Я не знаю, сэр. Но мне кажется, мистер Оукеншилд будет не очень рад нам сейчас.   
— Отчего же? — удивляется доктор Дори так непосредственно, что Бильбо даже теряется с ответом.  
...Следующие пару часов он изводится в одиночестве и неизвестности на кухне, где оставил его с дурацким ромашковым чаем невозмутимый мистер Дори. Несколько раз он порывается плюнуть и отправиться наконец к себе в Бэг-Энд, чтоб успокоиться и нормально поесть, но что-то его останавливает. Он прислушивается к тому, что происходит наверху, — долго и почти безрезультатно: в спальне Торина на удивление тихо, как будто дворфы оттуда испарились. Когда за окном слышится странный нарастающий рев, такой как бывает, когда поблизости взлетает самолет, Бильбо сначала принимает его за слуховую галлюцинацию. Ведь все аэропорты Хоббитона находятся за много миль от Шир-сити. Он реагирует только на картинку в окне: идущая по улице Амалия Боффин чуть не опрокидывает коляску через бордюр, свернув голову и заглядевшись на что-то у дома Торина. Бильбо приподнимается, чтобы увидеть, что привлекло ее такое внимание — и челюсть его невольно опускается вниз. У ворот мастерской Торина припаркован огромный "харлей", целиком черный — от крыльев до бака и выхлопных труб — и лишь обода дисков ядовито краснеют. На правой ручке байка висит массивный мотоциклетный шлем.  
Звонок заставляет Бильбо вздрогнуть. Он слегка приоткрывает дверь — но она тут же отлетает к стене под натиском незванного гостя, едва не сбивая Бильбо с ног. Вошедший кажется гигантом, он выше и намного крупнее Торина и оттесняет Бильбо с дороги одним движением плеча, пренебрежительно бросая куда-то мимо него:  
— Двалин, к вашим услугам.  
— Я Уильям Бэггинс, к ва...  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — перебивает посетитель и уверенно направляется через холл к лестнице на второй этаж. — Приготовь что-нибудь пожрать.  
Возмущенный его словами Бильбо резво стартует следом за ним и, непонятно откуда набравшись смелости, преграждает ему путь:  
— Эй, мистер... Двалин, вам туда нельзя, — и тут же обмирает от страха.   
Необъятных размеров дворф угрожающе нависает над ним, как скала, и теперь у Бильбо есть возможность разглядеть впечатляющие детали его внешности: жесткий еж ирокеза ото лба до затылка, странные татуировки под сбритыми волосами, крупный, ломаный явно не единожды нос, тяжелый прищур острых глаз. Бильбо вцепляется пальцами в перила и упрямо остается на месте, зажмурясь в ожидании толчка или удара. Но ничего из этого не происходит, и он открывает глаза.  
— Узбад меня ждет, — спокойно говорит дворф.  
— Но у него сейчас врач, вы только помешаете...  
— Что? — холодное спокойствие слетает с великана в мгновение ока, и он с размаху бьет кулаком в стену, так что перегородка сотрясается, а покраска в месте удара идет трещинами и крошится. — Я опять опоздал!  
От силы его голоса у Бильбо закладывает уши, он каменеет перед адским байкером ни жив ни мертв, в ожидании путешествия к праотцам сожалея о несоставленном завещании. Без него сутяжница Лобеллия точно обставит малыша Фродо. Не дай Эру, еще и опекунство оформит, мало ребенку выпало несчастий. И все же он упрямо стоит на пути дворфа.  
— Вам туда нельзя.  
— Да кто ты такой? — угрожающе щурится тот, и, все еще сжимаясь в предчувствии удара, Бильбо тем не менее не может удержаться от колкости:  
— Только что вы утверждали, что сами это знаете.  
Напряжение разрешает появившийся на верхней площадке доктор Дори Дори.  
— Двалин, друг мой! Рад тебя видеть.  
— Когда-нибудь я сверну тебе шею, — после долгой паузы и выразительного взгляда тихо обещает ему байкер.  
— Ромашкового чаю? — с невозмутимой доброжелательностью предлагает док, спускаясь по ступенькам.  
Туманное _когда-нибудь_ обещает хоть немного, но все же отдаленное будущее, и это абсурдно успокаивает Бильбо. Когда-нибудь — это точно не прямо сейчас. Дори обходит их обоих и, бесстрашно открывая грозному гостю спину, идет на кухню. Двалин тяжело следует за ним, и, когда он поворачивается спиной, Бильбо замечает в заднем кармане его черных кожаных штанов очертание крупного кастета.  
— Эмн, доктор! — Бильбо переводит глаза на огромные кулачищи дворфа. — Вы уверены, что...   
— Ну разумеется, уверен, — ласково кивает ему Дори снизу. — С мистером Оукеншилдом все будет хорошо. Я сделал ему укол успокоительного, он проспит пару часов и будет как огурчик. Все, что ему было нужно — хороший отдых.  
Бильбо слышит, как бурчит на чужом языке байкер, и что-то подсказывает ему, что услышанные слова вряд ли можно будет найти в кхуздульском разговорнике.  
— Он у себя в спальне. Вы можете заглянуть и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, — любезно разрешает док, — пока мы с мистером Двалином, нашим общим другом, побеседуем внизу.  
Это вежливая просьба не беспокоить их и не лезть в чужие дела, все понятно, но высказанная в виде позволения зайти в спальню к Торину, она неожиданно смущает Бильбо и бросает его в жар. Дождавшись, когда оба гостя скроются за аркой, ведущей на кухню, он сглатывает и неуверенно смотрит наверх.  
Он никогда не был в спальне Торина. Да и с какой бы стати он мог там оказаться? Всего дома тот ему никогда не показывал. Бильбо мутно размышляет, насколько правильно, этично ли — нарушить личное пространство хозяина дома, когда он сам не в состоянии ему помешать. И по всему выходит, что делать этого не стоит. Но коварно подкинутая хитрым доктором формулировка: убедиться, все ли в порядке — оставляет лазейку чему-то до странности притягательному. "Это нехорошо, — говорит себе Бильбо. — Так делать нельзя". Но на ватных ногах все равно шагает по ступенькам вверх. Торин не был бы рад, если бы кто-то зашел к нему. Если бы кто-то увидел его... беззащитным. "Но откуда Торин об этом узнает, если он спит?", — тонко шепчет какой-то подленький голос внутри, и Бильбо пугается.  
"Я только посмотрю, — мотает он головой. — Мне только убедиться, что с ним все хорошо".  
Он тихо открывает дверь и делает пару шагов внутрь. В комнате слишком ярко — эта сторона дома выходит на запад, и закатные лучи заливают спальню тревожным оранжево-красным светом, больше похожим на зарево пожара. Бильбо безотчетно передергивает. Он направляется к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы и натыкается на часть боевого арсенала, сваленную в кучу на подоконнике. Знакомый пояс с ножами, кольт в кобуре, серебряный пистолет с гербом и травленым узором оказывается береттой. Нагретая солнцем кожа источает слабый запах — этот запах очень мужской, тянущий и странно зовущий. На секунду Бильбо испытывает необычное волнение, какую-то необъяснимую тягу, словно ему надо куда-то идти, словно где-то кому-то остро нужна его помощь. Словно вся его жизнь до этого момента — ничто, пустая и бездарная трата времени, бесцельное существование, и, пока он здесь прохлаждается, главное, _настоящее_ , проходит мимо, где-то совсем в другом месте. Бильбо касается нагретого металла беретты, обводит пальцами незнакомый герб.  
Так же, наверно, и Торина тянет, неожиданно понимает он, и его как ушатом ледяной воды окатывает осознанием: Торину здесь не жизнь. Никогда — никогда — он не будет в Шире счастлив. Его отъезд — лишь вопрос времени. Бильбо отшатывается от окна и резко дергает занавеску, отрезая себя от искушения. Сердце его глупо колотится в груди и кровит болезненным сожалением. Он поворачивается и опирается на подоконник спиной.   
Торин спит прямо на покрывале, в одежде, правая рука чуть свешивается с кровати и светлеет на фоне темного пола. Бильбо делает шаг — половицы подло скрипят, и он замирает, боясь потревожить сон дворфа, но дыхание у того ровное и тихое. Торин лежит на самом краю постели, Бильбо не сесть рядом, и он опускается на пол, приваливаясь к кровати. Сначала он просто смотрит. Торин спящий почти не похож на себя, морщинки у глаз от вечного прищура не видны, складки от носа ко рту и между сведенных бровей разгладились, губы не сжаты привычно: жестко или насмешливо. Волосы его распущены, железный зажим валяется на подушке поодаль, мощная грудь мерно поднимается и опускается. Бильбо видит его темные густые ресницы, длинный прямой нос с тонкими нозрями, твердый, четко обрисованный рот, темную щетину от подбородка до середины шеи, мускулы, обтянутые тканью футболки, след от укола на предплечье. Все то, что он наглухо запирает себе, начинает шевелиться, и самое время бежать, пока этот огнедышащий дракон на цепях не поднял голову и не стал жечь все внутри своим огнем, но Бильбо словно сам прикован к этой кровати. Он поднимает руку и еле-еле касается вытянутой вперед руки Торина, проводит пальцами от точки, куда вошла игла, до широкого запястья. Кость у Торина очень крупная, тяжелая, как у всех дворфов, рядом с его кистью кисть Бильбо кажется миниатюрной, почти женской, но Бильбо это отчего-то нравится. Он не может удержаться и осторожно обхватывает его большой палец, как ветвь дерева, проскальзывает своей рукой в его ладонь. Кожа у Торина шершавая, мозолистая и грубая, но теплая и такая приятная на ощупь, что Бильбо задыхается от болезненной нежности и теряет голову. Наклоняясь вперед, он трогает губами сгиб под пальцами, целует стертые до гладкой жесткости подушечки. Ладонь Торина пахнет машинным маслом и оружейной смазкой и такая большая, что лицо Бильбо утыкается в нее едва ли не целиком.   
Неожиданно дворф стонет — Бильбо чуть не подскакивает на месте. Отпрянув, он приходит в себя, как будто моментально трезвеет, и стряхивает тяжелое наваждение. Он со страхом вглядывается в лицо Торина, но глаза его по-прежнему закрыты, только губы шевелятся, произнося что-то шепотом на кхуздуле.   
Осторожно, двигаясь по миллиметру в отчаянной попытке не издать ни звука, Бильбо приподнимается с пола, еле слышно, на цыпочках продвигается к выходу.   
Только оказавшись за дверью, он рвано выдыхает и успокаивает загнанное сердце. Но тут же его поджидает другое испытание.  
Из кухни доносятся голоса. Дори и Двалин разговаривают на повышенных тонах. Двалин сдавленно рычит, его низкий голос снова вызывает у Бильбо приступ страха. Дори отвечает спокойно, однако и в его интонации проскальзывают напряженные нотки. Они просили его не слушать, просили оставить их в покое, не вмешиваться в их дела. Но обернувшись на дверь в спальню, Бильбо понимает, что и вернуться обратно он тоже не может. Он растерянно стоит на верхней площадке, не зная, куда двинуться.  
— На моей стороне Дис. Она его сестра, — слышит он голос дока.  
— А на моей — племянники. И Фили по старшинству — наследник престола.   
— Несуществующего престола, напомню тебе.  
— Пока. На сегодняшний день не существующего, — взрывается байкер, его размашистые шаги отзываются по дому трясущимися стенками. — Он наш узбад. И где бы мы ни жили, чем бы ни занимались, сколько бы времени ни прошло с момента нашей трагедии, он им останется. Он мой король. Он мой друг, в конце концов. А ты делаешь из него овощ. Рождаются дети, подрастает поколение, которое не знает Эребора. Что матери смогут рассказать им? Что их король - автослесарь из затхлого Шира? Чем они поддержат их боевой дух, на чьем примере воспитают их дворфами?   
— Так тебе нужен живой Торин или картинка для подражания, Двалин? Хорош же ты друг, раз готов стыдиться своего короля, когда он занят слишком простым, по твоему мнению, делом. Хорош же ты дворф, если отвергаешь ремесло! Торин и мой король тоже. И если у меня будут дети, я скажу им все, как есть: наш узбад не из тех, кто станет просиживать штаны в креслах и кичиться титулами, как некоторые. Он настоящий дворф, а настоящий дворф любит трудиться и не гнушается никакой работы. Посмотрите на своего короля, скажу я им, на его простоту и его достоинство, посмотрите — и живите так же. Вот, что я скажу детям, Двалин. И моим детям этого будет достаточно, чтобы вырасти дворфами. А теперь посмотри на мальчиков Дис — это точно то, что ты хотел вырастить из них? Это ты делаешь из Торина маргинала. Одиозную личность, скандальную персону-селебрити, завсегдатая полицейских участков и неврологических клиник. Это точно тот человек, который нужен дворфам, чтобы не пасть духом в чужой земле?  
— А ты сам, Дори? Не вычеркиваешь ли ты чего-то ненужного тебе в короле? Ты называешь болезнью все, что не вписывается в твои рамки. Это он мне позвонил. Сам. Ему здесь плохо, и мне не все равно. В этом мирном труде, так воспеваемом тобой, он не обрел покоя, иначе бы тебя здесь не было. И я ему хороший друг, потому что мне плевать, что у него в голове. Я хороший друг, потому что знаю: он не будет счастлив, пока не вернет Эребор. Я хороший друг, потому что, когда такие как ты, отказываются даже слышать о походе, я готов идти за ним хоть на край света в одиночку.   
— Это безумие.   
— У тебя все безумие, Дори, что мешает тебе спокойненько жить.   
— Эребора больше нет.  
— Неужели? А что же тогда висит на стеночках в каждой дворфской гостиной? Мы же все так любим свою утраченную родину, правда, Дори? Эребор, Эребор, Эребор — только и слышно на наших встречах. Мы так здорово научились страдальчески заламывать руки, скорбно поджимать губы, трагически опускать глаза. Только когда приходит время перестать страдать и что-то наконец сделать, тут же выясняется, что Эребора-то никакого и нет. Подъемные, пособия, дотации пострадавшим — вот это реальность. Теплые дома, устроенный быт, насиженные места — вот, что важно. А родина гораздо лучше смотрится в виде красивой гравюры на стене. О ней намного проще вспоминать раз в год на Дурин день, чтоб в едином порыве заходиться в сладком страдании.  
Он замолчал, и на несколько минут в доме повисла тягостная пауза. Бильбо даже испугался, не стало ли Дори плохо — он долго не отвечал.  
— Это жестоко, Двалин, — наконец произнес он негромко. — Ты же знаешь, что для меня все не так.  
— Знаю, — неожиданно так же тихо согласился с ним странный байкер. — Если бы не знал, я бы с тобой не разговаривал. Тогда пойдем с нами, Дори. Зови братьев и пойдем. У нас есть шанс, я уверен.   
— Нет. Мы не можем пожертвовать всеми, всем народом ради этого.   
— Одно и то же, всегда одно и то же... — глухо и как-то обреченно произнес Двалин, и Бильбо вдруг почувствовал необъяснимую жалость к этому страшному на вид и резкому в общении дворфу. — Он сам мне позвонил.  
— И мне тоже, — сказал док, и в его голосе тоже прозвучала усталость. — Видимо, нам так и придется делить своего короля на двоих. Тебе половина, и мне половина.   
— Я не отступлюсь от своего.  
— Я тоже, — упрямо ответил Дори.  
Мне он нужен целый, подумал Бильбо. Каким бы ни был. Из скольких бы частей ни состоял.  
Тяжелые шаги усилились, Двалин шел к выходу, Бильбо отшатнулся к стене, чтобы тот его не заметил из холла. Байкер остановился на перу секунд внизу, возможно, желая что-то сказать еще, но, постояв, все же с силой толкнул дверь, так что она ударилась о наружную стену дома, и вышел.   
Когда Бильбо спустился, Дори стоял с уже собранным чемоданчиком.  
— Это очень хороший симптом — то, что Торин снова может иметь стабильные отношения, — сказал он Бильбо.  
— Нет-нет, — смутился Бильбо, не сразу осознав его слова. — Вы ошиблись. Мы... у нас... между нами ничего нет.  
— Я его врач, мистер Бэггинс, — мягко улыбнулся Дори. — Я достаточно хорошо его знаю и, поверьте мне, что бы вы тут сегодня ни слышали, я принимаю его любым. Вам нет нужды передо мной оправдываться. Но как скажете, — уступил он лихорадочным попыткам Бильбо вмешаться и что-то сказать. — У меня к вам только одна просьба.   
Он махнул рукой в сторону стола. Там стояли три небольших пластиковых пузырька с таблетками.  
— Эти таблетки мистер Оукеншилд обязательно должен принимать. Дозу он знает. Решение их пить он принял добровольно и сам. Если вам нужно, я могу показать подписанную его рукой бумагу. Но было бы неплохо, если бы на случай... если вдруг он случайно забудет, кто-то мог бы напомнить ему о приеме.   
Бильбо в который раз смутился и опустил голову, но этот жест доктор Дори истолковал как согласие:  
— Спасибо. Я очень на вас рассчитываю.  
После того как дверь за ним захлопнулась, Бильбо вернулся и опустошенно сполз на стул. Голова гудела, он увидел и услышал слишком много, он путался в мыслях и ощущениях, он не мог сообразить, как умудрился одновременно дать обещание не позволить Торину пить таблетки — и следить за их приемом. Появившиеся в его жизни так внезапно дворфы были такими разными. Они оба пугали его, как ни странно, даже такой любезный доктор Дори. И оба чем-то ему импонировали, как ни странно, даже грубый байкер. Но самое странное для него заключалось в том, что он абсолютно не мог решить: кто же в их малопонятном и явно долгом споре прав.


	5. Chapter 5

Дни потекли своим привычным чередом. Так, словно ничего и не происходило.  
Торин снова открыл мастерскую. Заказов было достаточно, чтобы занимать все его время с утра до вечера — что-что, а репутация мастера на все руки любому дворфу всегда обеспечена. Работы было хоть отбавляй. Бильбо заходил к нему, сначала каждый день, потом реже. Потом еще реже. Визиты эти приносили ему необъяснимое и, наверно, неправомерное, разочарование. Вызывали какую-то тонкую, но разъедающую тоску. Торин не то чтобы отдалился от него — нет, формально в их общении ничего не изменилось — но та дружеская доверительность, что ненадолго сложилась между ними до злополучного приступа, исчезла, растаяла, как дым.  
Торин не гнал его, Торин был доброжелателен, как и прежде, он без тени неудовольствия принимал Бильбо у себя и был радушным хозяином, но в их встречах и разговорах Бильбо не хватало той — возможно, иллюзорной — близости, которую он ощущал совсем недавно. На которую привык рассчитывать — к хорошему привыкают быстро. Он по недоразумению, по странному недосмотру перешел тогда личную границу Торина, как будто вломился в скрытые от посторонних глаз покои дома, воспользовавшись случайно незапертой дверью, а теперь хозяин вернулся и вход туда закрыт. А Бильбо так понравилось, что хотелось бы оказаться по ту сторону незримой границы снова. Но это было невозможно.  
Их беседы тоже стали другими — почти пустыми и отстраненными. Про Эребор Торин больше ничего не рассказывал, да и Бильбо не спрашивал, боясь затрагивать болезненную и опасную тему. Они обсуждали прошедший день, погоду, текущие дела, с усмешкой — мелкие происшествия в Шире, вроде подожженного на пустыре старого кадиллака или сбежавшего ротвейлера мистера Брендибака. Даже новости о политике и событиях в большом мире, за пределами Хоббитона, которыми Бильбо и интересоваться-то начал лишь ради разговоров с Торином, теперь вызывали у того лишь холодное отчуждение, так что Бильбо прекратил и об этом говорить.  
Да, и Торин опять звал его Уиллом.  
Пару раз звонил доктор Дори, справлялся о душевном состоянии короля. Бильбо не знал, что ответить, мямлил что-то неопределенное. Он терялся в оценке — с точки зрения объективности, с точки зрения доктора, Торин был в полном порядке. Он оставался все тем же спокойным и хладнокровным мастером-золотые руки, что и раньше. Вел себя адекватно, не говорил странного, не раздражался и не выказывал беспокойства. Он не доставал оружия при Бильбо и никуда больше не рвался ехать. Ничто в нем не напоминало о том странном случае. Приступ безумия, свидетелем которого стал Бильбо, спустя недели казался чем-то вроде дурного сна.  
Но каждый раз, когда Бильбо смотрел на некоронованного короля дворфов: во время ли сосредоточенной работы, или под конец дня, когда тот вытирал платком грязные от машинного масла пальцы; сидел ли вечером, после закрытия мастерской, на ступенях дома, щурясь на лучи закатного солнца, или в гостиной крутил стакан виски в руке — в бесстрастном и невозмутимом взгляде его Бильбо видел и того, другого короля. Собранного, напряженного, как натянутая тетива, сильного, волевого, требовательного, резкого, гипнотически притягательного и способного вести за собой... Только спрятанного, заточенного внутри себя самого, как тюрьме за семью печатями. Вмороженного в лед холодных синих глаз. Но не сломленного, не уничтоженного до конца. Живого.  
Теперь Бильбо смотрел на Торина — и понимал: то, что он видит — лишь часть короля. Половина.  
Та, что нужна величественно прекрасной Дис и мудрому, желающему только добра Дори.  
Но была и другая. Та, что стала иконой шальным и бесшабашным братьям Дьюринам. Та, по которой тосковал суровый мрачный Двалин.  
Теперь Бильбо смотрел на короля и видел то, чего не замечал раньше. Надлом. Разлад. Трещину.  
Бильбо даже попытался что-то похожее объяснить доктору Дори в телефонной беседе. Но вышло совсем невразумительно и глупо.  
— В ваших руках, молодой человек, очень многое, — вновь смутил док Бильбо неверными предположениями. — Попробуйте вернуть его к нормальной жизни.  
Но это было не то. Вторая половина, которую доктор считал неправильной, больной, тоже была неотъемлемой частью короля. Нельзя вернуться к нормальной жизни располовиненным — да и что будет в этом случае нормой? Невозможно стать счастливым, планомерно убивая часть себя.  
— Что? — иногда спрашивал Торин, ловя его взгляд.  
Если бы я только мог, думал Бильбо, если бы это было хоть немного в моих силах, я хотел бы склеить тебя из кусков.  
Если бы мне подарили хотя бы одно желание к волшебному исполнению — я выбрал бы сделать тебя целым.  
Я мечтал бы увидеть тебя счастливым.  
— Ничего, — отвечал он, отводя глаза.  
Он приходил к Торину все реже. Не потому что не тянуло — тянуло, еще как: он маялся и тосковал все дни без короля. А потому что было больно видеть. И потому что чувство вины — нелогичное и нелепое — начинало грызть его изнутри. Он не был ни в чем виноват напрямую и все же... Своим бесхитростным устройством, своими простыми радостями и незамысловатыми событиями его безыскусная жизнь в любимом городе составляла яркий контраст со сложной, запутанной и темной жизнью дворфа. И это было... несправедливо.  
Бильбо отдал бы свое скромное счастье Торину, не раздумывая, но Торину его обывательское солнце не годилось.  
— Махал великий, — усмехнулся как-то тот. — Ты смотришь на меня, как на покойника.  
Бильбо стал отнекиваться, заикаясь и спотыкаясь в словах.  
— Все, что я делаю, — это мой собственный выбор, — сказал король тихо. — Не жалей меня.  
— Я не жалею, — прошептал Бильбо.  
— Жалеешь, — покачал головой Торин и повторил: — Жалеешь.  
Но он не злился. Наоборот.  
Они сидели рядом на прогретых за день, пахнущих смолой деревянных ступенях крыльца, и на мгновение Бильбо почудилось, что Торин вот-вот протянет руку и коснется его волос. Этого не произошло, конечно, но фантазия показалась такой реальной и была такой непохожей на обычные мысли Бильбо — он не мог бы ничего подобного и вообразить — что он решил: пусть Торин этого не сделал, но, может быть, хотел? От этой мысли в душе стало теплее, и Бильбо даже осмелел.  
— Почему? — спросил он. — Почему все... так?  
— Потому что так надо, — пожал плечами король.  
— Почему ты все равно что-то обязан этим людям даже тогда, когда...  
— Когда у меня больше нет королевства? — перебил Торин и посмотрел на него.  
Бильбо осекся и замолчал.  
Торин подался вперед, опираясь локтями на колени, и опустил голову.  
— В учебниках истории или книжках все выглядит проще. Там рассказывают о королевских победах и просчетах. О решениях — удачных и не очень, о взлетах и падениях королей, об их могуществе и мелких слабостях. Но там не рассказывают о том, каково это — быть королем. О том, что это не профессия. Что это не выбор. О том, что это навсегда.  
Торин поднял руки и провел ладонями по лицу. Стянул бандану с головы. Вены на кистях его вспухли к вечеру от усталости. Бильбо вспомнил, как целовал его ладонь — там, в спальне.  
— Это как быть большой рыбой, у которой на спине целый город. Как нести чужой мир на своих плечах: нельзя оступиться, нельзя вильнуть хвостом и уйти на глубину. Что бы ты ни делал, ты всегда чувствуешь на себе тяжесть чужих жизней. Ты никогда не один, даже если никого рядом нет. Ты никогда не сам по себе, даже если тебя все оставили. Потому что судьба даже самого никчемного короля — это судьба его народа. Я потерял королевство, — сказал он, и голос его зазвучал глуше. — Но не могу потерять и достоинство. Слишком многим людям нужны силы, чтобы начинать новый день. И самое малое, что я могу сделать для них — не обрекать их на стыд за то, что они дворфы.  
— Уверен, они гордятся тобой, — сказал Бильбо.  
Торин повел плечом неопределенно, но ничего не сказал. Тонкая косичка с зажимом выпала из-за спины вперед и качнулась на весу.  
Этот разговор был первым за столько дней, отдаленно похожим на прежние, и Бильбо так не хотелось его прерывать. Но Торин не приглашал его в дом, а это значило, Бильбо стоило бы уже попрощаться и идти к себе.  
— Все считают: между нами что-то есть, — неожиданно сказал он.  
Ему показалось, Торин еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Я не могу запретить людям что-то считать. Мне жаль.  
А мне нет, подумал про себя Бильбо. Совсем нет. Он знал, что Торин через пару минут просто встанет и уйдет в дом, оставив его здесь, на теплом дощатом пороге. С некоторых пор Бильбо научился предугадывать действия и даже слова дворфа.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — когда-то я хотел, чтобы ты был и моим королем. Хотя и понятия не имел, каково это — быть чьим-то подданым. У нас никогда не было монархии. А теперь я думаю: хорошо, что я не принадлежу к твоему народу.  
Торин удивленно повернулся к нему. Бильбо сглотнул, но продолжил.  
— Потому что так мне ничего — совсем ничего — от тебя не нужно, — он все же ответил на взгляд короля. — И ты ничего — совсем ничего — мне не должен.  
Торин моргнул, отвел глаза, дернулся и приоткрыл губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
Он поднялся — ступени тонко скрипнули под его мокасинами — на несколько секунд задержался за спиной у сидящего Бильбо, тронул его макушку, провел рукой к затылку, словно пригладил волосы, и чуть сжал пальцы у основания шеи.  
— Мне пора, — сказал он. — Завтра рано вставать.  
Бильбо только кивнул.  
Дверь за Торином хлопнула. Бильбо посидел еще минут пять, пока последний тепло-оранжевый луч не скрылся в просвете между домами, и тоже встал.  
Он не оборачивался на окна, но странное ощущение, что Торин смотрит ему вслед, не оставляло его.


End file.
